


Frozen

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold world, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Cold.

 

Ice seems to spread throughout my body.   _Am I dying?_  My limbs are freezing, the ice slowly invading every niche of my being.  The cold isn’t painful but numbing.  I lose feeling first in my toes, then my feet, then up and up.  

 

My eyes are frozen open but I can’t see anything.  Did the world go black?

  
Vaguely I hear someone screaming my name.  

 

“Eren!”

 

The voice stirs something within me.  Who was it?  A friend? A foe?

 

“Eren!”

 

The voice is closer now.  

 

Ice still paralyzes me.  I feel frozen down to the marrow of my bones.  My heart seems to have stopped beating.  

 

“Eren!”

 

A third call.  I don’t care anymore who it is.  It doesn’t matter.  They can do nothing to help or hurt me anymore.

 

“Jaeger!”

 

It’s a lower voice.  Now I realize that the first voice was a girl and this one was definitely a man.  Images of two faces swim to the top of my mind the first of a dark-haired girl with a red scarf, the second of a man whom I respected.  Who are they?  I wondered vaguely.

 

“Jaeger.  Respond this instant, that’s an order.”

 

I felt something nudge my side.  A kick.  I was being kicked.   _That’s right_. I remembered.   _The man likes kicking me.  Levi.  Levi likes kicking me_.  I groaned slightly.  Shouldn’t I already be dead?

 

“Eren.  Please, Eren.  Respond to me.”

 

It was the girl.   _Mikasa_.  That was her name.  But should I care?  My spirit was already halfway gone.  

 

It shouldn’t take this long to die.  It was like my body was still linked to my mind, but I could hardly feel anything anymore.  The voices were growing quieter as I sank further away.

 

_Levi.  Levi.  Levi._

 

The mantra in my head was growing softer.  All I could think of was his face.  I wish I could see him again.   _That’s right.  I love you, Levi_.  I felt my face smooth into a smile.  I was dying with the one I love right next to me.

 

_Win for me, Levi.  Shoulder the hope of humanity and win._

 

_Goodbye._

 

_Levi._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short one-shot. It's meant to be vague, as it is from Eren's perspective. The Ereri is hinted at... but not explicit. Anyway, I just felt like I had to get this out. Comments/suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading XD


End file.
